This invention relates to a system and method for accomplishing voting using the existing network of automated teller machines.
The 2000 Presidential election clearly demonstrated deep fundamental problems in the equipment and methods used for voting. These defects have been known for many years, but prior to this invention there has not been an available, cost effective way of obtaining a secure, accurate, timely and affordable universal voting system. The present methods vary from town to town based on what equipment was purchased and when. As a result, the quality of the electoral process is, at best, only fair.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for accomplishing secure, electronic, distributed voting using existing automated teller machines (ATMs).
This invention features a method for secure, electronic, distributed voting using existing automated teller machines (ATMs), comprising: issuing each voter unique voter identification information, such as a unique ID number, or an access card that can be read by an ATM (like a typical bank card or credit card), along with a personal identification number (PIN) that is input after the card is read. The ATMs are enabled to accept the voter identification information. In response to the input of proper voter identification information, information relating to the vote to be cast is displayed at the ATM. The user is then allowed to cast votes using one or more ATM functions. A particular ATM function is established as an indication of finalization of the vote. When this function is accomplished by the user, the finalized vote is automatically tallied.
The voter identification information may comprise an access card that can be read by an ATM, along with a PIN. The voter identification may encode at least the voter""s voting district, the voter""s name, the voter""s address, and the voter""s party affiliation. The information relating to the vote to be cast may comprise candidate names and the issues to be voted upon. The ATM function indicating vote finalization may be the xe2x80x9cacceptxe2x80x9d key.
The method may further comprise the ability to display or print voting selections before their finalization, upon voter request. The voting selections are preferably printed using the receipt function of the ATM machine.
Allowing the user to cast votes using ATM functions may include providing user control over scrolling through ATM display screens. The method may further comprise disabling further use of the voter identification information upon the tallying of the finalized vote. The method may still further comprise establishing an account for each candidate and/or issue to be voted upon, and wherein automatically tallying the finalized vote comprises depositing into the appropriate account each finalized vote.
The method may also further comprise allowing the user to enter the name of a write-in candidate. This may comprise enabling use of ATM functions to enter letters of the alphabet.